Mathematical morphology is a framework to extract information from images. Under this frameworkmachine vision problems may be solved by image transformations that employ a sequence of parameterized operators. Pixel neighborhood level feature detection followed by a region level grouping and/or morphological filtering is a typical operation sequence in a variety of video and image analysis systems (e.g., document image analysis, video surveillance and monitoring, machine vision and inspection). However, the robustness of these systems is often questionable because of the use of operator/parameter combinations that are set by trial and error.